Sesshomaru's One True Reason
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Why doesn't Sesshomaru ever kill Inuyasha? Why does Inuyasha hate Sesshomaru's guts? And what does Kagome have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sesshomaru 's One True Reason. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Chapter 1: Miscarriage. **_

_ I sat in the shade under a tree watching Inuyasha and his friends play whatever game they were playing. I looked at the sky which had no clouds what so ever and gave an unautoble sigh. I wanted to be included in the game my half brother and friends were playing but couldn't thaw my heart enough to accept them. They were all humans or half humans, or there were demons' that only insisted on staying near humans. _

_All of them were beneath me and I refused to have my reputation ruined because I was a little lonely. I looked at the group playing they all seemed happy, except for a little girl who sat in the shade of another tree away from the game. She seemed sad and seemed detracted from the rest of the group. I stood and walked over to her instantly my half brother stood in between the girl and myself. _

_ "Get lost!" Inuyasha yelled at me, Inuyasha's friends standing next to him ready to protect him in a fight should it arise. "We don't need your help." _

_ "Yeah." Sango one of Inuyasha's friends piped in. "We can take care of Kagome on our own! So get lost!"_

_ I glared at them, if they could take such good care of the girl in the shade known as Kagome then why was she separated from them and detached from the rest of the group? I growled at myself for thinking I would be able to get over to Kagome without having to deal with my half brother. My half brother and I weren't on the best terms we didn't hate each other that was for sure, but we also didn't like each other. Love was non - existent in this relationship. I glared at them again and simply walked away, a human wasn't worth a fight with my half brother that couldn't defeat me if he tried. _

_ I lay in my bed unable to go to sleep. That girl was keeping me awake, her face was flawless and she was crying. I got out of bed and walked past my half brother's room without making a sound. I sat outside in the wind. Wind didn't bother me it was the snow or rain that bothered me. That stuff was for some unknown reason was incredibly hard to get out of my tail. _

_When it snowed or rained, my tail got so matted that I had to spend a good four or five hours unmating it. That wasn't fun and afterwards I was always in a much worse mood than I had been while I was in the rain or snow. _

_I looked at the sky a clear night but a storm was coming in. I growled at the storm, I could swear the storms always knew I wanted to have a clear and good day and came to rain on my parade, pun intended. _

_ I got up to go inside when I smelt salt water and depression. I looked to my left and there was Kagome walking to... wherever she was walking to. "Hey." I replied friendly, "How are you?" _

_ "Oh fine." Kagome replied looking down at the ground, "Actually not so fine." _

_ I looked at the girl with something other than my normal cold non - caring expression. She needed someone to talk to and I didn't know if I fit the bill but I was at least going to try. _

_"Well I suppose I should go inside before this storm hits and..."_

_ "Wait!" Kagome interrupted me. _

_Usually I would have growled and showed my dominance but I bit back a growl and forced myself to stay calm. _

_"Would you by chance have any time to spare tomorrow? I really need to talk to a full-blooded demon about some things. If you wouldn't mind." _

_ "Yes I'm free around noon tomorrow." I replied holding back my anger, "If that's alright with you I'll meet you at Jack bucks tomorrow." _

_ "That would be great!" Kagome replied, "Thank you so very much." _

_ I nodded in agreement and to say my sort of you're welcome before I walked inside and closed the door, I yawned and snuck past my Half brothers' room again and got into my bed. _

_As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Apparently I was more tired than I thought. I awoke with sleep in my eyes and Kagome in my thoughts. I stood up and walked out the door looking at the clock as I left the house. 11:30 am. _

_Not to early to start heading out to Jack bucks. I started walking to Jack bucks and there was some wind. It was blowing strongly but not to the point that I had a problem with it. I loved the wind, it made me feel like I was always going faster than I really was. _

_Everything was fine until about half way to Jack bucks when it started snowing. I growled at the sky, which promptly dropped a snowflake in each one of my eyes. I continued walking in a huff, running would only mat my tail more than walking would. _

_I entered the Jack bucks store and ordered myself a hot chocolate. I waited for all of 20 minutes before Kagome came in ordered a hot chocolate for herself and then sat down next to me. _

_ "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Something important I hope. I'm very busy you know." I couldn't help but state I was busy. _

_ "I know you're busy." I heard her say quietly as a tear fell on her jacket's arm, making a small wet crater in her jacket. "What..." Her voice became so soft I had to listen very carefully in order to hear her. "What happens to a demon pup before it's born?" _

_ "Well they grow." I was confused she was being very vague about what happened. "I'm not sure what you mean." _

_ "Like say for instance the dad of the pup doesn't want it but the mother wants it more than anything. What would happen to the pup?" Kagome had a small handful of tears fall on her jacket sleeve again. _

_ "The pup would be..." I lowered my voice and put my face closer to hers. "Rejected for lack of better words." _

_ "I thought so." She stated as she stood slowly. "I want to go." She was obviously very sad and trying to hold back sobbing. "Can I stay in you're house for just a little while?" She looked at the door of the shop. "Three days at the most. I just need to be near someone who knows about this." _

_ "Yeah. Sure." I was a little worried about her, it wasn't odd or unusual for humans to kill themselves because they were sad about something. _

_I started walking out of the shop and held the door open for her. She walked past me and waited for me to start to walking towards the house. We continued on in silence until we reached the house. _

_She walked into my room as I came in after her and locked my door. She sat on the bed then lay on her stomach crying into my pillow. I watched her for a while but did nothing she needed time alone I was more than happy to give it to her. _

_I took a comb out and started on the huge chore of brushing my matted tail. I had been brushing it for almost an hour when I heard her stop crying and felt her looking at me. I turned to face her. _

_"Can I help you?" I asked when she nodded no I turned back to brushing my tail. "I don't like it when people stare at me." _

_I stated I was trying to finish brushing my tail but the top part was always the hardest when I felt a hand on my hand. I pulled my hand into my line of sight and saw Kagome's hand on mine. I looked at her but said nothing, my eyes said all I had wanted to say. _

_ "Let me help you with that." Kagome stated grabbing the comb as I released it. _

_She started brushing the most matted part of my tail, calmly and gently. She was so caring with those hands I didn't even mind my tail getting brushed. _

_"It's really a nice tail. It's so soft and warm. I wish I could hold it all the time." Kagome stopped brushing my tail and put the comb on my dresser. "Thank you I needed to have someone to talk to." She turned to walk out of the room when she noticed it was locked. _

_ "You miscarried you're pup didn't you?" I asked out of curiosity but somehow struck a nerve. Kagome glared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "It was the father that didn't want the pup. Wasn't it?" I asked folding my arms knowing I was right. _

_ ""How do you know?" Kagome asked folding her arms right back. "Maybe I didn't want a pup?" _

_ "You're lying." I stated as I turned and sat on my bed and wrapped my tail around my body. "I can smell deceit. You wanted that pup more than anything didn't you? But the father, whoever he was, either wasn't ready for a pup or didn't love you. The father rejected the pup, and you." _

_ "Yes." Kagome had tears rolling down her face again. _

_ "Well that's not that big of a surprise. Most male demons want to choose when's a good time to have a pup." I turned and walked into the bathroom, and then stuck my head out the door looking at Kagome. _

_"Can you keep a secret?" I watched her face, which was surprised, but in a happy way, she said nothing but nodded yes. "Come here." _

_Kagome walked up to me and I grabbed her hand, I started to feel a blush creep up on my face but brushed it away. I stood in the bathtub and pulled down on facet. The facet bent down to the wall then the wall that had the tub attached to it turned and we entered the inside of a huge mansion. _

_My real home, I looked at Kagome who was awestruck and was taking in the huge house and every little detail. "You like it?" A servant walked up to me and bowed, I bowed my head in agnolagement. Kagome looked at the servant. _

_ "What's you're name?" Kagome asked, the servant looked to me for confirmation. I nodded. _

_ "My name is Kalla." The servant known as Kalla told Kagome. _

_I glared at her as she grabbed Kagome's hand. Kalla looked at me and I raised my lip just enough for her to see my fangs. Her tail went between her legs and she ran off. Kagome watched her leave. _

_ "Lord Sesshomaru!" I looked towards the voice and was trampled by Rin and Jaken. I glared at Jaken but before I could do anything Rin was grabbing my tail and petting it. _

_ "Rin stop that this instant." I told the little girl of about 6 years old. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Mating, and mating ritual. **_

_ "Yes my lord." Rin replied letting go of my tail and chasing after Jaken again. _

_I stood up and dusted myself off, I heard laughter and looked at Kagome who was holding her hand over her mouth as she laughed. _

_ "She's so cute." She replied when I raised an eyebrow. "Rin was it? She's so adorable! I can see that you are a great dad." _

_ At that statement I blushed, not a little bit, not medium amount, I'm sure my whole face was red. _

_"Well she's not really my daughter I just adopted her. Her parents were killed and she was left on my porch when she was 4 years old. At first I turned my nose up at her. But she was the first person, human or demon who ever showed me any kindness at all. I slowly fell in love with her and think of her as my daughter." I started walking away when I felt a hand holding mine, I blushed more. _

_I could hide the fact that I liked her but somehow I would have to fight myself to have that happen. This fight was the first fight I was losing in. I held her hand in mine as she blushed. _

_"Who was the father of the pup?" I asked Kagome who looked at the ground and started to cry again. _

_ "Inuyasha." Kagome had tears rolling down her face I wiped away one of the tears from her face careful not to cut her with my claws. I kneeled down on the ground and looked up at her. _

_ "You shouldn't cry." I stated. "It mars you're beautiful face." _

_I stood up and hugged Kagome, she didn't try to pull away but hugged me back. I picked her up and carried her into my room, which was huge. I laid her on the bed and told the servants to take care of her. _

_"I'll be back. There's something I have to take care of. Kalla and the other servants will help you if you need anything." _

_I ran to the bathtub and before it had even fully locked in my fake room in my half brother's house I was out the door and about to open my bedroom door when I took a deep breath and let it out. _

_I opened the door and put my cold mask on my face, I went to find my half brother and I wasn't going to stop until I found him. I walked out of my room and walked into Inuyasha's room. _

_Inuyasha was doing his homework but this was important. I grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him out of the chair. Inuyasha landed on his butt on the floor glaring up at me. _

_ "What was that for ass?!" He yelled at me. "I haven't interrupted you when you were working or at all today!" _

_ "If you come anywhere near Kagome..." I had poison dripping from my words but I couldn't help it I was furious with him. "I'll personally see to it that you are thrown so far away from this house that no matter how far you walk you will never reach it again." I saw Inuyasha swallow audibly. "How dare you." Inuyasha looked up at me fear radiating from his eyes and scent. "How dare you reject a pup." At this Inuyasha stood and glared at me. _

_ "How did you find out about that ass?! Only Kagome and I..." He never got to finish his sentence. _

_ "Yes only you and Kagome. And luckily Kagome wanted to know why she miscarried. She talked to me today at Jack bucks. If you come near her I __will__ throw you out." _

_I stated as I walked out of his room ignoring his shouts of protest. I walked into the bathroom and back into my castle. I went into my study and worked on some lord of the west papers. After about an hour I heard a knock on the door. _

_"Enter." I stated not looking up from my papers. _

_ "Um. Excuse me." Kagome asked quietly. I looked up at her. "I don't mean to interrupt but... no I'll wait until you're not busy." Kagome started to walk out of the room when I grabbed her shoulder. Kagome looked at my hand then at my face. _

_ "You need not leave. I have time for an angel like you." _

_I stated and saw her look away. I held back a smile and turned her to face me. She blushed a deeper crimson but she didn't make a move to get away. I found myself looking at her lips and shook my head to get the thought of kissing those perfect lips out of my mind. _

_Kagome looked at my eyes and I looked away. I couldn't hurt her. My brother had already hurt her. Kagome grabbed my cheek and forced me to look into those brown orbs full of emotions. _

_ "I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a mating ritual with me." Kagome asked looking away. _

_I couldn't stop my self and I forced her to look at me, her eyes widened as I kissed her. Kagome smiled and kissed me back. When I broke the kiss I looked at her smiling. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome laughed. _

_I nodded yes to her and kissed her again this time we caressed each other's cheeks. We pulled back and I looked at Kagome. _

_ "I can't believe you would want me but I'm honored you do." I stated. _

_ "I've had feelings for you for a while now. I know now I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome stated blushing a bit. _

_ "And I love you too." I stated. "We are already on step four. We must except each other in body, soul, and mind." I looked away from Kagome it was slightly embarrassing. Kagome started laughing and I looked at her. _

_ "You mean make love?" Kagome asked as I nodded no. "Then what?" _

_ "I have to flirt with you." I stated as I went back to my papers. _

_Kagome laughed then hugged me as I looked at her she left waving at me and I smiled. Sooner than I thought possible night arrived and I walked towards my room, only to stop 3/4 of the way there and be tackled by Kagome who laughed at my fall. _

_I glared playfully at her but smiled anyway. She helped me stand up and we both started walking to my room Kagome holding my hand, and me hers. As we entered my room Kagome tackled me and it was an all out brawl on the floor. _

_ "Inuyasha would threaten to kill me. If I tackled him." Kagome stated. "But I always did anyway." _

_I smiled and then tackled her myself and we growled and whined and played like wolves in a wolf pack. We stopped and started step four. As we were in the midst of step four both of us fell asleep holding one another. _

_Kagome's back was molded to my chest as we slept. As I woke up my arms around Kagome and I smiled. I slowly pulled my arms from Kagome as she groaned. Kagome yawned and turned over to face me I smiled at her. _

_ "I got to go to work. We'll do step five tonight." Kagome nodded yes then grabbed my hand and I looked back at her. _

_ "Can you tell me what the fifth step is?" Kagome asked me. _

_ I couldn't help but smile. I was going to enjoy this step. _

_"You really want to know?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. Kagome nodded yes and I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. "Step five is to have a successful mating." I stated as I heard Kagome gasp. "Or as you put it. To make love." I told her as I walked out to my room and woke Inuyasha up the same way as before, but my brain kept taking me back to Kagome. _

_To hear her beautiful voice groan and scream my name. To feel the inside of her. To be inside that beautiful women as I felt my climax coming. I shook my head to clear it, just thinking about it made me hard and very uncomfortable. _

_ The day took forever to finish and it made me mad. When the day finally ended I took off towards his room and my bathroom. As I saw Kagome I smiled as did she. We both kissed each other and deepened the kiss. _

_Kagome and I walked into my room and in no time she was taking my shirt off which I thoroughouly enjoyed. As she stared at my perfectly toned chest I took her shirt off. She ran her hands up and down my chest in a feather like motion. _

_I gently took one of her breasts in my mouth and sucked on it. Kagome pushed her chest up to allow me more of her breast as she moaned in pleasure. I sucked on her breast then licked my tongue all around it, which made Kagome moan even more. _

_I stopped on that breast and moved over to its sister. Kagome moaned and gasped for air, which made me start to get hard. I forced myself not to take her right then and there. I slowly worked down to her elastic pants and started pulling them off. _

_Kagome at the same time pulled down my pants. We were completely naked in front of one another. I licked the inside of her womanhood and she gasped. I put one finger inside her and slowly thrust in and out of her. Then I added a second finger and thrust into her a little faster. _

_ "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed making me almost reach my threshold. _

_I pulled my fingers out of her lubricated womanhood and positioned myself at her entrance. Kagome nodded yes and I thrust into her to the hilt and bit the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. _

_Kagome winced in pain, when she gave the ok I pulled my fangs out of her and left my mate mark licking away the blood and started to thrust in and out. A couple minutes latter I increased the speed and Kagome bucked her hips to meet my thrusts. _

_A few minutes latter I stopped and cut a ring around my wrist and let Kagome lick the blood from my claw. Then as I started to reach my climax and Kagome hers I released my seed into her and both of us breathed hard and went to sleep, the next morning I woke up and smelled something that made my inner demon throw a party in my head. _

_Kagome was with pup... Kagome was with MY PUP! This was to good to be true! I was going to be a father! And there was nothing Inuyasha could say about it! I smiled, but then put my cold mask on and carefully walked out of my real home. _

_ I walked into my room and lay on my bed then I put my hands over my head and smiled the biggest smile I had ever given in my life. For a week everything was fine. I got a little bit of leeway on my job, seeing as how Kagome was my mate and with pup, although I hadn't told her that yet. _

_That night we all had dinner together and as we ate Kagome stared at her plate eating a few things here and there. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome which made me growl at him. _

_ "Having second thoughts about a certain someone?" Inuyasha asked glaring at me, which made me growl at him as Kagome, started crying. _

_ "I... I'm pregnant." Kagome stated which made Inuyasha laugh. _

_ "You really are a whore aren't you?" Inuyasha found himself on the floor with a black eye and I grabbed Kagome's hand. _

_ "That's great." I stated as I pulled Kagome into a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way." _

_Kagome cried on my chest and I ran my hand up and down her back trying to calm her. Kagome cried into my chest as Inuyasha stood she took a step back and I saw Inuyasha growl at her as I stood in front of her. _

_ "Enjoy your whore Sesshomaru. She'll betray you the second she gets her chance." Inuyasha told me as I saw my vision get slotted with red dots. "This isn't over Bitch. I'll get you yet." Inuyasha took a step towards her and I put myself between the half breed and Kagome. _

_ "Over my dead body!" Inuyasha's eyes became as wide as saucer plates, and my eyes would've too if I hadn't been mad at the half-breed. _

_Never in my life had I said out loud at least that I would have to be killed for someone to get at something. Inuyasha glared at me and walked away. I turned and kneeled down on one knee and made Kagome look at me. _

_"Forget everything the half breed said. If he tries to harm you in any way he'll have hell and me to pay." Kagome smiled and I grabbed her hands in my hands. "Besides we are connected in mind, body and soul." _

_Kagome's eyes widened then she looked at me confused, I let go of her hands and pulled my right sleeve up. There was the ring I had cut on myself and she had swallowed my blood, there was a permanent scar. _

_"Our mate mark. We are now one in the same." Kagome hugged me and I fell on the floor. Both of us smiled and then Kagome laughed, it had been almost 300 years since I had laughed. _

_I didn't know if I remembered how too. I tried to laugh and I must have succeeded because Kagome laughed harder and hugged me tighter. The next morning I woke up and Kagome was gone. _

_I looked around and growled. my brother's scent was mixed with Kagome's, which smelled of fear and anger. I charged into my room in the fake house and growled as Kagome lay on the ground tears pouring down her face holding her legs tight pushing Inuyasha, who was holding a syringe of vile green liquid, away. _

_I growled and punched Inuyasha so hard he flew out of the house. My sight became spotted with red as he stood up and growled at me, I growled so loud I heard Kagome gasp. Inuyasha charged at me and I threw him out of house and called 911. _

_ "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The answerer asked. _

_ "I don't really know what happened but my half brother was attacking my mate... hold on." I kicked Inuyasha away from Kagome and myself, "My mate is with pup and my half brother had a syringe that was full of a vile green liquid and was trying to inject it into her." _

_ "Ok sir, help will be there soon. Please tell me your mate's name and your name." The answerer told me. _

_ "My name is Sesshomaru, Yasha. My mate's name is Kagome, Higurashi. My half brother's name is Inuyasha, Yasha." I told the person on the other line. "I would really like to have my father take care of Kagome. His name is Inutashio, Yasha." _

_ "Yes sir. He's in the ambulance on his way. You're job now is to subdue your brother." The answerer told me as she hung up. I hung up and growled at Inuyasha. _

_ "Kagome stay here and don't move. I'll take care of the half breed." _

_I told Kagome as my vision became solid red and I transformed into my full demon. I tackled Inuyasha and held him there with much trouble. The police were dragon demons, thank god! _

_They took Inuyasha to jail and I transformed out of my full demon form and went to sit next to Kagome in the ambulance as she lay on the ambulance's bed. My Dad walked out and said nothing but noticed Kagome crying. He got a syringe ready with a yellow liquid. "What's that dad?"_

_ "Antivenom. You said he tried to inject a vile green liquid into her?" My dad asked me seriously. _

_ "Yes that's exactly what it looked like." I stated, my dad nodded yes. _

_ "Inuyasha said it would hurt more than anything in the world." _

_I stared at Kagome as my dad nodded yes, then injected Kagome with the yellow liquid. Kagome smiled and fell asleep. I moved the hair out of her eyes then looked over at my dad he was sitting on the ground of the ambulance crying. I stood and sat next to him. _

_ "Hey. Thanks for taking care of her." I told my dad who nodded yes. _

_ "That's not the way I raised him." My dad told me. _

_ "I know." _

_"The real question is how did Inuyasha get Goramu?" _

_"Goramu?" I asked him. _

_We arrived at the hospital and put Kagome in one of the hospital rooms. My dad and I sat in the seats on the right of Kagome. I was closer to Kagome than my dad. _

_"Dad you asked 'how did Inuyasha get Goramu?' What is Goramu?" I asked him. My dad sighed and stood then walked to the door and then to me. _

_ "You have to promise me something." My dad told me as I raised an eyebrow. "You have to promise you won't hate you're brother." _

_ ""Yeah. Ok. Sure." I told him. _

_ "Goramu is a herb designed for sinister things. Goramu is an herb that makes the pup of a female. Human or demon rejected. If the human or demon is mated to someone the mate mark with be rejected and never again will those people be able to mate." _

_ I looked at Kagome. "Will she be alright?" _

_ "Yes. Your mate is strong. Her body refused to allow the small amount of venom that was in her body to take effect." My dad put his hand on Kagome's belly, which made me give a small growl. "But she alone was what stopped it. She wanted this pup more than her own life, and would die for you. She must have been hurt by her previse lover." _

_ "Yeah he rejected her pup." I told my dad. _

_ "Who was her previse lover? If you don't mind my asking." My dad asked me. _

_ "The half breed." I told him and heard him gasp. _

_ The next month Kagome slowly healed and would wake up for longer periods of time. I found myself smiling a lot more than usual. I got a letter that my dad had opened and told me to read it. I was shocked and surprised. _


End file.
